Copos de nieve
by Viosil Uab
Summary: La nieve cae y el señor oscuro se hace más y más poderoso. Lily teme y James responde. JPxLE, Oneshot.


N/A: Saludos a todos, para quienes no me conocen soy Viosil Uab, suelo escribir en el fandom HP hace un buen tiempo, sin embargo este es mi primer fic exclusivamente JPxLE. Espero no sea excesivamente malo (:

Saludos y deseos de buena fortuna

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de la ho-todo-poderosa J.K. Rowling. El contenido argumental totalmente carente de sentido, en cambio, es completamente mío. (Aunque no estoy particularmente orgulloso de eso xD)

**Copos de nieve**

Es diciembre y, como en el resto de la Gran Bretaña toda, en el Valle de Godric la nieve cae de una manera lenta, pero constante. Solo faltan unos cuantos días para la llegada de la navidad, los petardos que silban cual cañones y cantidades de comida que sencillamente abran de nublar los sentidos en un vaho del más sensual éxtasis.

Los delicados carámbanos de cristal caen con esa gracia propia de las estructuras que son únicas, cubriendo las casas por completo y dándoles el aspecto de gigantes tortas heladas decoradas con finos glaseados de azúcar.

No son más de las doce de la noche, y todo el mundo duerme, tal vez suene un poco extraño, pero el pueblo se maneja con un ritmo único. Es como un pequeño bálsamo, una burbuja de belleza inconmensurable que permite olvidar siquiera por un minuto que, desde las sombras, el señor tenebroso se hace más y más poderoso.

Tal vez por eso es que Lily Evans…no, Lily Potter, no puede conciliar el sueño.

La casa de los Potter es elegante, más no ostentosa. Si bien podrían vivir tranquilamente en la zona más elegante de Londres, prefieren la tranquilidad rural que solo los pueblos pueden ofrecer. Y aunque nadie lo diga, al momento de comprarla, no pudieron dejar de notar cuan convenientes resultarían los bosques tan cercanos durante las noches de luna llena.

Las habitaciones son luminosas y la decoración sobria, sin dejar de ser calida. (_"Prongs, es demasiado evidente que ella se encargó de todo" –_ Solía decirles Sirius de tanto en tanto.)

El lecho matrimonial se encuentra en el cuarto más elegante de todo el segundo piso, el suelo es de madera pulida y las paredes de un color crema en las que cuelgan solo algunos cuadros, solo las fotos más importantes.

El cubrecama está hecho de una sedosa tela escarlata, de textura similar al satén, que solo saben hacer los elfos, regalo de bodas del Profesor Slughorn. Las sabanas son de pálido hilo amarillento; no pudo evitar acusar a su esposo de ser "tan solo un Gryffindor nostálgico" aunque lo cierto es que ella misma no se hubiera atrevido a elegir otros colores.

Se encuentra recostada, con la cabeza apoyada en la cabecera de oscuro roble, el cabello de un rojo ardiente cae sobre las almohadas con la intensidad de la lava fundida. Sus ojos de un verde esmeralda imposible relucen inquietos, llenos de preocupación.

Lily sabe que, pese a que los copos de nieve y la atmósfera festiva se apoderan de las calles, se acercan tiempos oscuros.

_La guerra es inminente._

Sus dedos se dirigen de manera inconsciente a su estomago, acariciándolo por encima del camisón de algodón, esta segura de que hay algo retorcido en este mundo, porque nada malo debería pasarle a una persona que es capaz de llenarse con alegría infantil para luego tomarla en sus brazos en giros eufóricos y reír como poseso al segundo de enterarse de que será padre.

Todos prometen que será duro, que habrá que hacer sacrificios, pero que, tarde o temprano, todo regresará a la normalidad.

_Y aún así teme._

Teme muchísimo, porque si el mundo fuera un lugar remotamente normal, una persona tan maravillosa como Remus no tendría que vivir pendiente del brillo de la luna y otra tan leal como Sirius no tendría que sufrir del odio y la persecución por parte de su propia familia.

_Si el mundo fuese normal nadie la odiaría solo por el tipo de sangre que corre en sus venas._

Prefiere suspirar un tanto derrotada antes que ponderar pensamientos tan oscuros, sencillamente porque cree que si no pudo encontrarles solución durante todos los años que lleva conociendo sus dones mágicos, realmente se cree incapaz de resolverlos ahora mismo, con la mente cansada y el sueño marcado en sus facciones.

Inevitablemente sus ojos le encuentran.

_No puede evitar sonreír._

A su lado, James duerme con la boca abierta, su mano izquierda atrapándola en una forma protectora. Quien lo viera ahora, con un pijama color verde botella, sus lentes ovaladas sobre la mesa de luz y un hilillo de baba resbalándole por la mejilla, posiblemente jamás creería que se haya ante uno de los magos más talentosos del último cuarto de siglo.

Lo ve y sonríe, porque James es esperanza, es seguridad en la propia habilidad y confianza en el empeño de aquellos que no comparten su sangre y aún así son sus hermanos.

Es petulancia e inmadurez rebelde, el mismo chico que al día de hoy consigue exasperarla más que cualquier otro ser humano para luego llenar su interior de una calidez que arde, dejando marcas que desea jamás se borren.

No puede contenerse cuando su mano derecha se pierde en aquel caos color tinta que es su cabello, obligándolo a murmurar algo que suena como _"Mmmlily"_ .

- Perdona…¿te desperté? – Susurró sintiéndose un poco culpable.

- Eso creo…- Responde con vos ronca y forzando un poco la vista, le toma unos segundos notar que no lleva puestos los anteojos, manotea un poco y finalmente se los pone. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, no pasa nada. – Dice en el tono menos convincente del universo, o cuando menos groseramente evidente si, como James, has dedicado más de la mitad de tu vida a memorizar todos sus gestos y expresiones. – Solo un poco de insomnio. Vuelve a dormir.

- ¿Estás loca? – Exclamó con un susurro cadencioso y un sugestivo movimiento de cejas - ¿De verdad crees que me iría a dormir teniendo una sensual (y embarazada) pelirroja en mi cama?

- Ja, Ja – Se limitó a responder, poniendo sus ojos en blanco y pegándole un codazo sin demasiada intención, aunque no le duele en absoluto, James procura decir _"Auch"_.

- Muy bien…- Murmuró tratando de contener la sonrisa - ya que rechazas la oportunidad de hacer cosas obscenas con tu amado esposo – Lily arqueó una ceja, James le sonrió y prosiguió - me temo que tu deber es decirme qué es lo que te está preocupando. Y ni te molestes en negarlo o tendré que sacártelo a besos y es posible que ya tenga mal aliento.

Se limitó a mirarlo y suspirar un tanto derrotada, sus ojos avellana brillaban con determinación y… antes una lógica tan impecable no le quedaba otra opción.

- Me preocupa todo… hoy en la mañana leí el Profeta James, murieron trece muggles y dos empleados del Ministerio, ya son casi doscientas muertes causadas por Vo…Voldemort en lo que va del mes – Susurró intentando que no se filtrara del todo la opresión que sentía en el pecho – Y es que…no lo se, no tenemos ninguna garantía de que mañana no será Peter o Alice; Frank o Remus, o Sirius, o yo…o Tú.

James la miró con ojos tristes.

- No quiero perderlos James- Dijo con un hilo de voz y ojos brillantes mientras sus manos protegían inconscientemente el estomago, residencia de su posesión mas preciada.

- Lily yo…no puedo prometerte que todo saldrá bien – Exclamó con vos tenue, sus manos entrelazándose con las de ella. – Tampoco que todos viviremos felices para siempre, ojalá así sea…pero no podemos saberlo.

Orbes de un tono esmeralda encontraron entonces las de color avellana que brillaban con mayor determinación de la que nunca antes hubiese visto.

-Pero hay algo que si puedo prometerte – Anunció de manera solemne – Y es que mientras quede algo de vida en este cuerpo, yo te protegeré, los protegeré a ambos.

- Lo sé – Susurró sintiéndose un poco tonta al notar la humedad acumulada en sus ojos. La calidez de su mano seca las mejillas y acomoda unos cuantos mechones de fuego tras las orejas.

Puede sentir como sus brazos delgados se enroscan en su cintura y sus ojos castaños brillan con una devoción que posiblemente ni el propio Merlín merece.

- Así que duerme y no te preocupes – Dice un tanto más somnoliento, su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su esposa y una sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en su rostro – si Voldemort quiere trepar por la ventana, procuraré patearle el culo.

Lily ríe por primera vez esa noche, y se siente capaz de dormir. Tras sacarle las gafas y esperar unos cuantos minutos.

Antes murmura _" Yo también los protegeré"_

Los copos de nieve caen toda la noche.

Fin


End file.
